Machine tools generally fall within a class of tools that are used to machine, or modify, a part in a controlled and desired manner. The machining of a part also may be referred to as the working of a part, which may be referred to as a work piece. Machine tools may be configured to work metal parts, or parts of any suitable material. Parts may be manufactured using a machine tool, or parts simply may be modified (e.g., fixed) using a machine tool. Illustrative, non-exclusive examples of machine tools include (but are not limited to) mills, lathes, drill presses, and the like. Machine tools are often found in a machine shop, which may provide machining services for others. However, in many situations, it is not practical to transport a part needing to be machined to an offsite machine shop. For example, down time of machinery may be critical, the size and/or location of the part needing to be machined may not permit for easy removal, disassembly, transportation, etc. However, portable machine tools are a subclass of machine tools that are designed to be installed directly to, adjacent to, or at least near a work piece to efficiently fix parts, manufacture parts, etc., thereby avoiding significant down time for the machinery affected. Portable machine tools are used in various industries such as (but not limited to) wind power, ship-building, manufacturing, mining, military, power generation, etc. However, a given user of a portable machine tool may require various uses of a portable machine tool under variable constraints, such as size and space constraints at the installation site, the size and configuration of the work piece to be machined, etc.